


Hold Me Till Morning

by WhatTheF0x



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/pseuds/WhatTheF0x
Summary: Oz still has nightmares of the Abyss, but thankfully he still has Gil to comfort him
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang 2020





	Hold Me Till Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Pandora Hearts Reverse Big Bang 2020!

Darkness, never ending black. Ghosts of echoes screaming in the distance. Oz was struggling to run, his legs felt like they were chained to the ground as he was fighting to move through the pitch black around him. He couldn’t tell if he was getting anywhere as he looked around him frantically for anything to focus on, the faintest hint of a light to follow to guide him. But there was nothing. His throat burned, he could hear screams getting closer, the sounds of chains rattling, closing in on him.

He finally realized why his throat was burning. The screams he was hearing… were his.

Oz kicked his legs frantically in his sleep, his body thrashing and tangling in the bed sheets. In his dream he felt like a thick sludge was wrapping around his body dragging him deeper into the dark.

“Oz!” Gil’s voice broke through his dream, calling him back to reality.

Oz’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled to find something to hold onto. Gil leaned forward pulling a shaking Oz into his arms and running his hand gently down his back. 

They sat there for a moment on Oz’s bed, Oz shivering in Gil's arms, and Gil gently petting his hair to sooth him. A small sob broke from Oz, but Gil didn’t mention it yet, just pressed his face into the top of Oz’s head and pressed a soft kiss there. 

Oz let out a soft chuckle and tilted his head to look up at Gil.

“Not very cool of your master to have nightmares, huh?” Oz smiled, trying to brush it off but didn’t pull back too far from Gil’s arms. 

“You don’t have to be cool,” Gil sighed and pulled Oz back in, squeezing him against his chest.

Oz pouted, but with Gil holding him he felt like he could be vulnerable, just a little bit. He closed his eyes and let a few more tears slip out.

“You wanna talk about it?” Gil asked hesitantly, Oz had been having these nightmares for a while now, he never wanted to talk about it. But Gil still asked, hoping that Oz would maybe open up to his childhood friend. 

“I was back there,” Oz whispered, nuzzling his face into GIl’s chest. “In the abyss”

Gil swallowed, he knew it was the abyss, of course it was. The thing that first separated them. Oz saw it again and again. Gil feared it too, feared it would rip Oz from him once more. But he didn’t want Oz to know he was afraid. Oz always wanted to be strong for Gil, but Gil wanted to be strong for Oz too. 

“You’re right here with me,” GIl squeezed Oz tighter. “I’ve got you”

They stayed like that for some time, Oz occasionally shivering and shutting his eyes at the memory of the Abyss. Gil had no memory of the Abyss, he couldn't possibly understand the nightmares Oz witnessed first hand.

“Hey Gil?” Oz asked, lifted his face up again to look at Gil’s, eyes half closed. “Will you stay with me tonight? I don’t wanna be alone”

Gil nodded and guided Oz to lay down on the bed, holding his body over his small master. Oz reached up, wrapping his arms around GIl’s neck and pulled him down so he could tuck his face into Gil’s clavicle

He was so much larger now than he used to be, but he still smelled like Gil. With a new hint of cigarettes on top of that old familiar scent. 

Gil pulled back, propping himself up with his arms over Oz, gazing softly at his master. They didn’t need words, they have been through this dance before, Oz’s slight held tilt, the tug of his arms around Gil’s neck urging him in. Gil leaned down and brushed his lips delicately against Oz’s, who instantly arched his back up and pressed deeper into the kiss. Gil let out a soft sigh as Oz tangled his hand into Gil’s hair and tugged him closer.

“Gil,” Oz whined, wiggling his hips a bit up to meet Gil’s.

Gil shifted his weight to rest on one arm so he could snake his other hand down to guide Oz’s hips back to the bed. His lip trailed to the side of Oz’s cheeks, earning a relaxed sigh, accompanied by his master's soft smile, he worked lower till made his way to the soft skin of Oz’s neck.

Oz was much more pliant than usual, the nightmare from before leaving him wanting to be dotted after, and Gil has always been up to that task.

He let out a soft moan, tilting his head to the side and Gil took the invitation to gently bite and suck at the milky skin that was exposed there. Oz let out a louder moan and tightened his grip in GIl’s hair, wordlessly asking for more.

Gli’s hand slipped under the waistband of Oz’s bottoms to caress the soft cock that was slowly twitching to attention. Oz let out a long pleased sigh and wiggled his hips up to the touch. Gil lifted himself up, tucking his fingers under the waistband he slowly pulled Oz’s pants down, slipping them carefully off his slender legs. He situated himself on the bed between Oz’s legs now, Oz’s cock perking up harder in the cool bedroom air. 

Oz spread his legs more and looked up at Gil with half lidded eyes, inviting his childhood friend in. Gil ran his hands up Oz’s thighs, trailing up the other’s sides to push his nightshirt up and exposing his pink nipples. He leaned down and sucked one of those perky buds up between his lips, rolling his tongue over the sensitive skin and dragging high pitched whimpers from Oz’s mouth. 

“Mmm Gil,” Oz whined and arched his back to chase that touch. He wrapped his legs around Gil’s waist, holding their hips together.

Gil pushed Oz’s shirt up farther and bit at Oz’s nipples even harder, his other hand holding one of Oz’s thin wrists to the bed. Oz’s small cock, hard and leaking, he was desperately grinding against Gil, feeling his much larger cock under his sweatpants hard as well. Oz’s free hand

“Ahh, Gil, please,” Oz begged, his free hand searching for something to hold, something to ground him. Finding their way to grip and tug on Gil’s shirt.

Gil lifted himself up, pulling away from Oz’s tight grip and gazing down at his Master. Oz looked up at him a half smirk on his face as he licked his lips and squeezed his legs tighter around Gil’s waist. 

Gil pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Oz let out a slight gasp. He didn’t know if he would ever get over how well Gil filled out. His muscles are so clearly defined. Oz reached out to trace his fingertips up his abs, reaching the large scar across his chest that he himself had given to Gil. His brow furrowed but Gil didn’t let him think about it for too long, grabbing his Master's hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing each of his fingers before kissing his wrist.

“Stay with me,” Gil whispered into the small soft palm.

Oz nodded and Gil gently laid the other males arm back down on the bed before leaning over and opening the nightstand to retrieve a small bottle of oil. He pushed Oz’s legs apart and up, exposing the cute pink rim, he tipped the bottle over and coated him in the slick fluid. One finger slowly poked at the tight heat, slipping inside and earning a low sigh from Oz as he relaxed his body to the intrusion.

Gil worked slowly, like it was the first time, every time, always cautious and delicate. No matter how many times Oz reassured him he wasn't fragile. Oz nodded up at Gil and Gil pushed a second finger alongside the first one, spreading them more to work Oz’s small body open. 

“Gil, I’m ready,” Oz whined after a Gil worked in a third finger and continued to stretch him. Gil’s fingers were big, but still only teasing him compared to what he knew was to come. He wanted it so bad, to be filled with Gil. He couldn’t think of anything but Gil when he was inside him.

Gill withdrew his fingers carefully, watching Oz’s face as he bit his lip to hold back a louder whining moan. Gil’s heart was pounding in his chest, he loved being able to make Oz feel this way, to serve him, to make him feel good, to make him forget all the problems out there and just be here with him. 

Finally Gil pushed his sweatpants down, his neglected cock already hard and leaking. He quickly grabbed the bottle of oil and dripped it across his length, stroking himself to coat his cock in the lubricant. 

“Gil,” Oz whined, pulling Gil’s attention to him. Gil looked to see Oz with a hand outstretched to him. Gil reached up and intertwined their fingers, pushing his hand down to the bed, Gil stretched his body over Oz and lined his cock up with that stretched rim, waiting for him to fill him up. 

Gil let out a groan as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Oz’s ass, gripping harder onto the others hand. Oz whimpered a high pitched moan, throwing his head back. Gil took that opportunity to return to kissing Oz’s exposed neck, gentle soft kisses trailing from his clavicle up to his jaw. They stayed there a moment with Gil’s cock buried deep inside Oz, not moving, just taking the moment to appreciate that they were there, together. 

But soon enough Oz started to wiggle his hips, looking for friction inside him, and Gil was not one to deny Oz what he wanted. Gil lifted up and watched Oz as he rocked his hips back, every twitch on Oz’s face he watched to make sure Oz wasn’t in any pain. The slight smile on Oz’s open mouth as soft and quiet moans escaped was more than enough to let Gil know it felt good. He pushed back in again and Oz let out a louder moan followed by a laugh. Oz’s laugh was something else, and it encouraged Gil to pick up the pace. 

Normally Oz controlled the pace, he liked to be on top and riding Gil. But occasionally on nights like this, he needed Gil to lead, and Gil was always happy to serve. He thrust faster, using his free arm he hooked Oz’s leg up and lifted his ass higher so Gil could hit a better angle. Oz’s hand that wasn't holding Gil’s found purchase on Gil’s shoulder, digging his nails into the bare skin there.

"Gil! More, right there," Oz practically screamed, throwing his head back.

Gil did as he was told, thrusting deeper, aiming to hit that spot again and again. Watching every facial expression on Oz's beautiful face as he got closer and closer. 

"Gil, gil I'm gonna" Oz panicked.

Gil stilled deep inside and crashed their lips together again. Oz let out a soft sigh and smiled against Gil’s lips as his orgasm evaded him for just a little longer. Oz tangled his hands back in Gil’s hair, holding him still as their lips moved against one another. Oz’s tongue poked teasingly to ask permission into the others mouth which Gil happily granted.

They stayed like that for a while, gently caressing their tongues against one another before Gil pulled back to kiss along Oz’s cheek.

Oz smiled, leaning into the sweet touches.

"Gil, touch me" Oz purred guiding one of Gil’s hands down to his neglected cock that was desperate for attention now.

Gil gently stroked his hand up and down as he began to shift his hips again. Picking up the pace, Oz’s moans heightened more and more as he once again chased his orgasm.

“Gil, Gil, Gil” Oz repeated over and over until suddenly the warmth flooded through him and spilled over his bare stomach. He gasped and moaned louder as Gil’s movements picked up too.

“Master Oz,” Gil groaned, his movements becoming more erratic and losing rhythm.

“I want it,” Oz purred, looking up at Gil with half lidded eyes. “Come”

And with that encouragement Gil was spilling deep inside, filling Oz with his warm come.

Oz laughed falling back against the pillow, closing his eyes with a light smile on his face. Gil leaned back over Oz and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Gil asked, standing up to clean up the mess on Oz’s stomach.

“Hmm,” Oz hummed, letting Gil wipe him down and proceed to redress Oz and himself. “Better”

Gil finished the buttons on Oz’s night shirt and gave him another kiss. He pulled away and stood up but before he could get very far Oz had gripped his small hand around Gil’s shirt.

“Gil,” Oz whined, looking up at his friend.

Gil smiled and climbed into bed alongside Oz, wrapping his arm around the other's small frame. “I’m right here”

“Hey Gil…. the nightmares… will they ever… go away?” Oz asked, somehow expecting his childhood friend to have an answer for him. 

Gil tightened his grip around Oz.

“I don’t know,” Gil responded honestly despite his wish to comfort his master.

“Heh, it was a stupid question,” Oz laughed and shifted back closer to press his body into Gil’s.

Gil stayed silent, gently caressing Oz’s arm.

“Hey Gil,”

“Yeah,”

“Can you hold me? Til morning?” 

“Of course”


End file.
